


Era só pra ser um corte

by Wayne_biu



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother Dick Grayson, Big Brother Jason Todd, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Suicide Attempt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayne_biu/pseuds/Wayne_biu
Summary: Era festa da batfamily. Damian tinha se cortado, usava roupa brancas, dick levanto seus braços, todos virão manchas vermelhas...





	Era só pra ser um corte

Estavam todos no grande salao. Toda a batfamily estava reunida para comemora. O pequeno príncipe estava no seu quarto, no seu banheiro olhando para seu braço todo sanguentado, com a lâmina na sua outra mão "merda" sussurrou ao perceber que cortou demais. Tentou fazer um curativo mas não deu certo e certamente se pedisse a Alfred o mesmo chamaria Bruce pois não acreditaria que aquele machucados não seriam propositadamente feitos. 

Um suspiro saiu da sua pequena boca e sai do banheiro vestindo a roupa branco, percebeu que as manchas logo apareceriam então cruzou seus braços e andaria assim até essa porra de festa acaba.

  
-Já na festa-

"Aaaeeee" gritava todos após jason tira as várias bebidas que ele trouxe. Damian estava sentado no sofá com os braços cruzado e seu pai se aproximou "damian, o que está escondendo?" Olhou para os braços do seu filho que não se moviam. Damian paralisou na hora mas enventou uma desculpa "está frio" Bruce olhou para o pequeno corpo "claro que estar frio. Vai lá filho, se você fica aqui vai senti mais frio" Damian obedeceu a ordem e foi até seu irmão tim, sem tirar os braços do lugar. Sentou ao seu lado. Tim estava com uma taça de vinho e laptop no colo, Tim olhou para Damian "você passou a festa toda com os braços assim" Damian respondeu " -tt- na verdade Drake,  eu não passei a festa toda já que ainda não acabou" Tim deu de ombros e saiu para pega mais bebida.

Dick estava feliz e nada podia para isso. Dick pegou Damian (estilo princesa) e foram para no meio do salão aonde todos estavam com as mãos levantadas tipo uma brincadeira "aaaee" todos estavam gritando com os braços para cima e dick estava atrás de si com os braços levantados "vamos damii! Levanta os braços" falou dick rindo.

Dick puxo os braços de damian os levantando para cima. Todos ficaram arregalados e com a boca aberta tentanto fala algo...Mas sem sucesso.

"Damian" bruce foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, com a voz fraca e olhando assustado para o pulso do seu filho mais novo aonde a blusa branca já virou um tecido vermelho.

Dick estava assustado, alfred estava assustado, Bruce, Tim, jason, todos estavam aterrorizado com o pensamento que damian Wayne a coisa mais pequena e mais forte da família, se cortava...damian tinha depressão e ninguém foi capaz de perceber isso ou perceberam, mas deixaram pra lá. 

"E-eu posso e-e-explica" falava damian com a voz fraca e trêmula. "Damian" dick segurava o pulso do garoto no ar com força. Damian empurro o corpo mais alto e subiu as escadas da grande mansão e foi diretamente para o seu quarto. 

Damian se embrulho nos cobertores e começou a chorar. Nunca chorou assim, lágrimas grossas, soluçando, gritos abafados..parecia um bebê recém nascido.

"Damian" dick bateu na porta do garoto, mas damian não o respondeu. Dick tentou abri a porta mais não consegui.

"Dick" Jason brotou ao lado de Dick. "Foda se" jason se jogou na porta umas 4 vezes até a porta quebra e joga migalhas e pedaços de madeira. Damian se encolheu no susto. 

"Damian" os dois falaram triste ao ver a pequena imagem no chão encolhida com medo. "Sai daqui! Por favor sai!" O garoto começou a chorar mais.

Dick pegou seu irmãozinho e o colocando na cama e em seguida o abraçando. Jason seguro a mão trêmula do pequeno e começou a deposita Beijos na palma..Dick estava abraçado no pequeno corpo trêmulo.

Apos alguns minutos damian pegou no sono. E jason e Dick saíram do quarto...Seria uma longa conversa com a família para saber o que fazer com Damian.

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira vez :) tô tentando aprender


End file.
